


May I Have This Dance?

by StarshipHufflebadger



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: !!!!, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Scene Extension, dance, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipHufflebadger/pseuds/StarshipHufflebadger
Summary: A drabble, extending of the ending scene of S02E08 (The Blood of Juana the Mad).  Phryne indulges Jack in a little dance and some flirty feelings.





	May I Have This Dance?

 

_“I think we’re more of a waltz, Miss Fisher,” Jack said wryly, some amusement in his eyes as he looked at her._

_“Not a tango?” asked Phryne teasingly.  Her voice dropped a few notes as she continued, slowing her words for effect.  "A good waltz is slow and close.“_

_"I’ll try to stay in step, all the same,” replied Jack, taking a few steps closer to Phryne and holding out his glass as she offered hers.  Their glasses clinked as they touched and they both took a sip, never breaking eye contact._

Jack set his glass down on the table and, after a slight pause where he seemed to collect his thoughts, he spoke again.

“Will you do me the honour of a dance, Miss Fisher?” he asked, holding out his hand for her to take, a tiny smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Phryne couldn’t help but smile herself as she immediately set aside her own glass and settled her hand in his, allowing him to lead her past the chairs to a space where there was a bit more room.

“Of course, Inspector,” Phryne replied in a coy tone as they came together, Jack’s other hand settling on her back as she lay her arm along his, her hand resting on his shoulder.  

Once they were settled into position, Jack began to step, Phryne following flawlessly in his wake.  They moved gracefully around the small area, miraculously managing to avoid crashing into any of the furniture or the nearby door frame.   Their gazes were locked, and Phryne found the world had narrowed to this moment, this view of Jack’s lovely face looking back at her, the music, strangely muffled in her fixation, a background in her mind.

“I must say, you are unexpectedly skilled at this, Inspector,” Phryne murmured a few moments later, as Jack expertly turned them around and Phryne felt her heart flutter in her chest as the intensity of his gaze sent shocks through her.  His expression softened as he gave a slight smile and slowed his steps.

“I assure you, Miss Fisher,” he said, twirling her suddenly away from him, catching her deftly in his arms as she spun back towards him, then dipping her slightly, “there is plenty about me that you would find unexpected.”

“Ooo, please do tell,” Phryne countered, intrigued.  Jack still held her in his arms and she was doing her best to hide how pleased she was to be so close to him, instead putting on a teasing tone and looking him confidently in the eyes, though her heart was racing more than she would ever admit.

“I think we’ve uncovered enough surprises for one night,” Jack said with a soft chuckle, pulling Phryne back into a standing position and slowly withdrawing his arms from around her.  "You will just have to find out in time.“  

Jack pulled one hand away but let the other briefly travel up to Phryne’s face, gently pushing a stray hair out of her eyes before stroking the back of his finger over her cheek and down her jawline, withdrawing his hand as he reached the underside of her chin.  Phryne shivered slightly and wished he would touch her again as soon as he’d stopped, but he was already collecting his hat from the nearby table.

"It’s late, I must be going,” he said, slipping the hat onto his head and straightening it.  "Until tomorrow, Miss Fisher.“  He tipped his head briefly and gave her a smile that made her weak in the knees - though of course she did not deign to show his effect on her - before making his way towards the front door.

"Goodnight, Inspector.”  

Phryne followed him as far as the doorframe and leaned against it as she watched him leave, smiling with a small wave as he looked back at her with a nod before disappearing out the door.  Phryne stood there for a moment, smiling to herself, before slipping back into the parlour and sinking into a chair, twirling her abandoned glass of whisky nimbly in her fingers as she lost herself in her thoughts, not even hearing Mr. Butler lock the door and bid her a good night a few moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Miss Fisher writing! Let me know how I did? <3


End file.
